My Ninja Way
by YourGoToWriter
Summary: Akane was just a normal girl. A few good friends, loving family. She was the type of person who would go with the crowd and try to fit in. That is until she runs into the knucklehead ninja himself. Will Akane except the boy? Or will she reject him just like all the others?
1. Chapter 1- Enter! Akane Takashi!

****||My Ninja Way||****

****Chapter 1 : Enter! Akane Takashi!****

__ Briiinng!__

__ Briiinngg!__

__ Briiinnngg!__

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, rolling over in my bed.

"Akane, sweety, you need to get up! I don't want you to be late!" My mother called from downstairs.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes yawning. I pushed my knotty red mess of hair out of my face and swung my legs out of bed, the cold hitting them and making me shiver.

I pulled some skintight black pants out of my dresser along with a long sleeved fishnet shirt. I grabbed a white shirt that had my clan symbol on the back out of my closet. It went up to right above my stomach and it hung off my shoulders.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, quickly washing my hair and body then getting out. I got dressed and dried my hair as best as I could then brushed it. I parted it and put in my holders then looked at myself in the mirror. Vibrant aqua blue eyes stared at me with intensity while my bright red made them stick out more. My face was still a little pudgy but I am the youngest in my grade comming to the age of 12. I had a pudgy nose and my lips were plump but to me they just looked fat.

I sighed and blew some bangs out of my face. I made my way down stairs to see that everyone was already there and finished eating.

"Morning everyone." I said sitting at the table and grabbing the bacon and eggs.

"Morning sweetheart." My mother said as she took her dish and set it in the sink.

My brother, Kai, got up putting his plate in the sink and kissing my mother on the cheek "I'll see you in a few days."

Kai turned to me and ruffled my hair "I'll see you later imōto." I hugged him and he made a hand sign and was gone in a poof.

I finished and gave my mother a hug "I'll see you later!" I waved and made my way twords the academy.

*****small time skip*****

I layed my head on my desk, quiet annoyed with all the loud chatter going on around me. I glared at the obnoxious pinkett and blonde who were bickering over who know what.

A sigh came from becide me "There so loud and troblesome."

I looked over at the sorce of the voice. Shika was laying his head down on the desk like me and had one of his eyes opened, telling me he was sleepy.

I nodded and growled a bit "It's too early for them to be this... active."

He chuckled as a fimilar face appeared from behind him "Come on Shika! Time to wake up!"

I smiled and waved from the place on my desk "Hey Kiba."

He looked over and waved "Hey Akane!"

Akamaru barked happily and jumped off his head, causing his hood to fall off. I sat up as Akamaru happily licked my face and I laughed, petting the small dog behind the ears.

He barked and curled up in my lap as I looked down at the adorable furball. I looked at Kiba with a serious face "I'm gonna steal your dog."

He smirked and replied "Do it and I'll steal you.

I playfully gasped and cuddled up to Shika, making him put an arm around my shoulders. "My knite here will protect me and my fathful hound." Akamaru barked causing me to giggle and Shiak just rolled his eyes with a light pink dusting his cheeks.

He rolled his eyes and was going to reply when an angey looking Iruak-sensei stormed in, carrying a tied up Naruto.

"Uh-oh," Kiba wispered sitting down next to me. "Here comes a lecture."

****(A/N: im gonna base the first few parts of off the manga and the anime k?)****

"SO YOU CHOOSE NOW FOR YOU STUPID TRICKS? ****YOU MORON******! **Tomorrow all your classmates will pass and graduate from the ninja academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd take in the secret arts!"

I felt kinda bad for the kid. I mean being ratted out infront of the whole class __has __to be humiliating. I didn't know him very well but he seemed toatlly unfased by the rant. If anything he seemed a bit irked.

Iruak turned to us "Now because of Naruto I want you all to do a proper transformation jutsu!"

The class groned but I didn't really care. I was up for any pratice I could get. Iruak called my name and I stepped forward quickly doing the transformation justsu. He nodded and I went back getting a little bit of praise from friends.

Iruak called Naruto and he stepped forwerd and mutters followed in his wake, blameing him for this, and just being plane rude in general. I frowned but didn't say anything to make them stop, feeling like it wasn't in my place to.

Naruto once again did his sexy-no-justsu ****(i think?)****causing Iruak-sensei to get a nose bleed. I giggled and my cheeks tinted slightly. Hey compared to a lot of these kids I was still _way _more innocent then them!

We all went back to our seats and once again was getting lectured about the graduation test. After that we were dismissed.

I gathered my stuff and shoved it into my satchel. Standing up only to come face to face with the person I loath.

"Hey Akane!" Ms. Prissy shouted, smirking.

I sighed "What do you want Ino?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and get some ramen with me and a few friends." She said

I looked behind her to see a few girls standing in a circle. Seeing nothing wrong with the suggestion and not wanting to be rude I aggreed. She said to meet up around 7 over at Ichiraku's.

I nodded and took my leave, heading to my house to get ready for tonight.

*****im sorry but I gonna do another time skip*****

I looked at myself in the mirror. My wavy red hair fell in trendles around my shoulders as my aqua blue eyes were outlined in black along with a little mascara, making my long eyelashes even longer.

I was wearing a shirt that showed my mid-drift with a white tank top. It was a light teal and had the Leaf's symbol on the front. I had on a pair of black leggings that stopped a few inches under my knee along with a black ruffled skirt.

I slipped on some silver flats and told my mom I'd be back soon. It was only 6:49 but I figured it would take awahile to get there and I wanted to get a good seat. Plus I haven't seen Teuchi and Ayame in a while.

I made my way to the ramen shop lightly singing to the song that seems to have been on repeat in my head for the past few days.

__**Come on skinny love just last the year**___**  
**___**Pour a little salt, we were never here**___**  
**___**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**___**  
**___**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer**__

__**Tell my love to wreck it all**___**  
**___**Cut out all the ropes and let me fall**___**  
**___**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**___**  
**___**Right in this moment this order's tall**__

__**And I told you to be patient**___**  
**___**And I told you to be fine**___**  
**___**And I told you to be balanced**___**  
**___**And I told you to be kind**__

__**In the morning I'll be with you**___**  
**___**But it will be a different kind**___**  
**___**I'll be holding all the tickets**___**  
**___**And you'll be owning all the fines**__

__**Come on skinny love, what happened here?b**___**  
**___**Suckle on the hope in lite brassieres**___**  
**___**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**___**  
**___**Sullen load is full, so slow on the split**__

__**And I told you to be patient**___**  
**___**And I told you to be fine**___**  
**___**And I told you to be balanced**___**  
**___**And I told you to be kind**__

__**And now all your love is wasted**___**  
**___**And then who the hell was I?**___**  
**___**And I'm breaking at the britches**___**  
**___**And at the end of all your lines**__

__**Who will love you?**___**  
**___**Who will fight?**___**  
**___**Who will fall far behind?**___**  
**___**Ooh, ooh**__

I sighed with a content smile on my face as I finished my song. I now stood in front of Ichiraku and it was only 6:54. _'Hm that took less time than I thought.' _I thought as I entered the shop. A few people where scattered around the shop but not many.

I sat down at the bar and Teuchi turned to me.

He smiled "Ah Akane! It's been a long time! How's it going?"

I smiled back "Well thank you. The graduation test is tomarrow and I'm real nervous."

"Ah you'll pass kid! After all those late night study sessions and all the times ypu dragged yourself in here lookin' like a walker. It'll pay off kiddo."

I blushed recalling all the time I spent studying here along with the times I came here toatlly exhausted from depleted chakra.

I smiled sheepishly "Yeah I guess so."

"So what brings you here? I mean my ramen is great but your mom's cooking beats it any day!" He asked sturring some noodles.

"I'm waiting for some... friends." I answer not sure what to call them.

"I see. Could I get you anything while you wait?"

"A glass of lemonade would be great."

He nodded and left to the back as Ayame came out from the back, keeping an eye on the customers.

Her eyes landed on me and she gasped "Akane?!"

I awkwardly waved "Hey Ayame."

She gave me a hug from over the counter "Wow you've grown! Looking more like a young kunoichi every day!"

I blushed at that "Thanks Ayame."

Teuchi came out with my drink and said if I needed anything else just ask. I nodded as I sat, occasionally sipping on my drink. Ayame and I chatted wether it was about girly stuff or what it was like to be a ninja (almost). By the time I looked back at the clock it was alredy 8:20 and then I relized why they asked me to come.

They perously stood me up.

I sighed, I guess it was to be expected. I mean their cool and popular and I'm... well I'm miles away from that category. I went to get up when I seen one of my favorite people walk in. He could be kinda annoying but he acted like an uncle to me.

"Iruak-sensei! What are you doing here?"

He looked up "Hm? Oh Hi Akane. I was taking this one out for a bowl of ramen." Iruak patted the boys head. Then I realized who the boy was. Naruto.

I've always heard my parents wispering things about him. They told me to stay away from him because he was a bad person but when I asked why they would always tell me it was 'none of my concern'.

I hesitated "Here come have a seat."

Iruak eyes held a bit of confusion for some reason but him and the boy sat next to me.

"Excuse me Teuchi." I called softly, not wanting to disturb his work.

The said man turned at the sound of his name "What could I do for you?"

"I'd like a bowl of miso ramen and..." I trailed off looking at the other two for what they want.

"Make that three" Iruak said "one with extra chashu."

Naruto giggled, taking off his goggles "How did you know that was my favorite sensei?"

"Intuition." Sensei answered

They babbled for a bit until the ramen finally came out. Naruto finshed his first, asking for another one as he slurped up the remains of his first. I have to admit I was kind of disgusted but got used to it by abput the fifth bowl.

As they talked I debated on wether or not to talk to them or not. I observed the boy. He had messy blonde hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. He was a but short for his age but made up for it with his loud, rambunctious personality. I didn't see anything wrong with him so I don't understand why I was instructed not to interact with him. He didn't seem like any of the things ,my parents described him as...

So I bundled my courage and turned to Naruto with a hesitant smile, if you couldn't tell by now I was bad at socializing unless it was with someone close to me.

I bit my lip "Um... my names Akane by the way. Takashi, Akane."

The boys turned to me making my face turn red. Iruak stared between me and Naruto ceriously while Naruto looked like he didn't know what to do. Once he relized I was speaking to him he seemed to be a bit lost for words. We sat there in an awkward silence while Naruto stared at me... well kind of. His eyes were angled up slightly. Was he looking at my-

"I like your hair. It's pretty." He blurted out pointing to the red trendle of hair

My eyes widened a little as I grabbed a lock of my flaming red hair. I had always disliked it because it was an uncommon hair color and I always stuck out like a sore thumb. But hearing that comforted me a little."T-Thanks."

Iruak-sensei chuckled "Are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh! I'm Uzumaki, Naruto and I'm going to be the fith Hokage! BELIEVE IT!" He shouted throwing his fist in the air.

I was a little taken aback by how quickly he accepted me and how loud he was "It's nice to meet you."

Iruak gave me a meaningful smile that held so many emotions that I couldn't even start to decipher any of them. I shakily smiled back, still unsure that I should be talking to the boy.

But as soon as we all started talking a bit more there was no doubt in my mind that he wasn't what people said he was like. He seemed nice and kind hearted from just the way he acted. His passion for becoming Hokage burned brightly and drove him to the very best he could. I just couldn't see this boy being a harm to anyone. And I admired him for all his amazing qualities.

I looked at the clock. 10:30. WHAT?! MY MOMS GOING TO BE SO WORRIED!

I reached down to dig through my satchel and relized with a sense of dread that I had left it at home on the tabel.

Iruak looked at me "What wrong?"

I sighed "I seem to have left my money at home."

He smiled "No worries the bills on me."

My eyes widened "Sensei you can't do that. That's too much to ask."

"It's fine really." He said giving Teuchi the money for the ramen.

I smiled sincerely "Thank you Iruak-sensei. Well I have to be going. I'll see you both tomorrow." I waved as I started for the exit.

All the sudden I was turmed around and strong arms rapped around me causing me to freeze. Naruto let go with a sheepish smile on his face as Iruak grinned at us.

"I'll see you tomorrow Akane-chan."

_'___Akan___e___...chan?'__I thought as a gave a hesitant smile "See you tomorrow... Naruto-san."

With that I left the shop and ran home. Not knowing that this was just the beginning of the bud that was going to blossom into an amazing friendship.

****=Hokage's P.O.V for fun :)****

__ Hm...__I thought as I observed the three sitting at the bar. The girl looked as if she was having a mental debate about something as the other two talked. Once they silented the girl gathered her courage and turned twords them both, aming what she was saying more to Naruto.

__"My names Akane... Takashi, Akane."__

I chuckled at her quiet demenor. You could tell she really only acted like that beacause she was talking to the boy. I 'hm'ed quietly as I recalled the boy's father. Minato was much more perceptive and collected than his son, quiet shrewd also. He was a very respectful man, not one to pry at personal affairs if he could help it. He also didn't hold gruges, like the girl was showing at that moment. Not holding the romors that were spread about the kid to him.

__"I like your hair. It's pretty."__

That made me laugh. Definitely his fathers son. He always had a thing for read heads. But if anything he acted just like his mother. In her childhood Kushina was a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn. Just like Naruto. So really the two kids looked like Kushina and Minato just with swapped personalities. I sighed, this generation of ninjas is going to be a handful.

I watched the two for a few more minutes. It made me happy to see someone go out of there way to accept Naruto.

With that thought I went to bed.

******  
******I hope you like the intro! Quite long and boring but I want you to get a feel for what the story is going to be about. Anyway I'll have other chapters done by the time this is posted so if I can get 10 reads and 3 reviews then I'll post the next chapter. But before I do anything on posting an actual chapter I want to know your opinion on the story so far. ****

****Read on my friends.****

****~ Kiya****


	2. Chapter 2- Pass or Fail?

**|| My Ninja Way||**

****Chapter 2 : Pass or Fail?****

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu." Iruak said as he exited the room.

I groned and laid my head on my desk. Between my mother ranting my ear off and me worrying about the test I got zero sleep.

I felt someone lightly rub my shoulders and I sighed, relaxing slowly.

"Are you alright?" I heard Kiba ask quietly.

I nodded and he stopped, making me whine a little.

He chuckled "Why are you so tired?"

I hesitated "I was up all night worrying about the test." Well its technically true. I didn't want to tell him about my in counter with Naruto yet.

Kiba nodded "You'll do fine."

"Thanks Kiba" I lifted my head and smiled and he just nodded.

"Takashi, Akane?"

"Hai." I glanced back at Kiba and he gave my a confident thumbs up.

I entered the testing room nervously, standing in front of the calculating eyes of the teachers.

"Ok so all you have to do is make three proper clones of yourself then you pass."

I nodded and quickly made three clones. The stood there for a minute before I dismissed them and with a puff of smoke they were gone.

Iruak smiled "You pass! Here's your forehead protector."

I grabbed the silky fabric and smiled "Arigato sensei!" I ran out of the room and pumped my fist in the air. '_I passed!' _I thought as I looked down at the shiny metal.

I tied it to my forehead, my bangs falling over the cool metal, and walked out of the academy. My mom stood outside the academy with a smile as I ran over and hugged her.

"Congrats sweetheart. Your father would be proud." She smiled and poked my nose like dad would do.

My father died when I was ten. He was K.I.A on a mission to the Village Hidden In The Sound when a rouge nin came out of nowhere and killed all but one which was Anko-sempie.

I nodded, smiling sadly as we headed home to celebrate.

**•°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●°•**

I set my stuff down on the counter as I sat on the couch. I took the book I was reading off the stand and began reviewing it for what seemed like the thousandth time. A book about the human anatomy. I've always wanted to learn more about healing, especially after all the times onii-san came home hurt from missions or training. He's 15 and can take care of himself but I still worry.

"Honey could you come here?"

I sighed, setting down my book and slowly making my way to the kitchen.

My mom was nervously standing in the middle of the kitchen. She was holding something behind her back and was toatlly failing at hiding it.

I raised an eyebrow "Whats wrong?"

She sighed and gave me a scroll.

This got my attention. It was pretty big for a scroll. I sat it down on the table and slowly unraveled it.

"It's a gift from your father and I. Well more your father since I don't know much about all of this. Kai said he would give you his when he got back."

I gasped as I opened it. It's a summoning contract scroll. I hesitated then bit my thumb, writing my name in the next blank space. __'I wonder what the summoning animal is...'__ Ithought as I recalled how summon things.

I made the necessary hand signs and slammed my hands on the ground. **(Edward elric moment anyone?)** With a small puff of smoke a small gray wolf appeared. She was a mix of black, amber, and brown and was just the most adorable thing ever.

The puppy looked at me ceriously "Who are you human? Why am I here?"

I sat down on my knees and bowed respectively to the small animal "I seemed to have summoned you. What is your name?"

"My name is Aki. And you are?"

"Akane." I held my hand out allowing the small dog to sniff my hand. She gently rubbed her head against my hand, telling me I could pet her. We talked for a bit longer until she said she had to tell the others that they had a new master. I nodded and she vanished.

"Well that was new." My mother said, staring at the space where Aki once was.

I nodded "Indeed it was. Well mother I'm going to go to bed." I walked over giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

She said goodnight and I made my way upstairs and feel into a peaceful asleep.

•°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●°•

I walked into the classroom along with Shikamaru, talking to him about teams.

He stopped with a surprised look on his face "Naruto what are you doing here?"

I looked over to find the signature bright orange jumpsuit and spiky blonde hair.

"See! See! Open your eyes Shikamaru! Its a regulation head band." Naruto said, pointing to the forehead protector.

I smiled, deciding to make my presence known "Good job Naruto."

He looked at me "Oh hey Akane!"

Shika raised an eyebrow "You know Naruto?"

I blushed and played with my thumbs "Yeah we had ramen together."

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look saying we would talk about it later.

I looked back at Naruto who was now looking at the door way with a light blush on his face. I followed his gaze to where Sakura and Ino stood. Ino just got on my nerves but I still had a little hope for Sakura. We've always had respect for each other and never really fought so thats always a plus. But that was also when we were little I don't know about now.

The girls walked over, bickering along the way, and pushed Naruto out of his seat to get to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said with a blush "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Get out of the way Billord Brow! I was here first!" Ino said pushing Sakura out of the way.

I looked over to find Naruto on the floor. I stuck out a hand to help him up and he gratefully took it.

"Thanks Akane-chan." He said smilingly

I blushed a little "Your welcome Naruto-san."

He eyed the now growing crowd of girls with distaste, his eyes flickering between the cause of the argument and the ones arguing. He scowled then in a flash he was on the desk in front of Sasuke.

Naruto get away from my Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, a tick mark on her forehead.

Sparks flew as the two boys glared at each other. Suddenly the two boys lips connected as the boy who bumped Naruto looked back. The two quickly pulled away, sputtering and wiping their mouths. I giggled at the twos behavior until I felt a menacing aura.

I looked to my side where the fangirls stood, cracking there knuckles.

"Naruto! Your so dead!" Sakura said as he started running, the fangirls following in pursuit.

I sighed and sat down putting my face in my hands. After a few minutes Naruto was sitting next to me all beat up as I rubbed his back comfortingly and muttered encouragements to him.

"As of today you are all ninjas now. But you are only genin so the..." Iruak said, going into another boring speech that I droned out.

"I will now be assigning teams. Team 7. Uzumaki, Naruto... Haruno, Sakura... Takashi, Akane and Uchiha, Sasuke."

Naruto stood, slamming his hands on the desk "Why does a great ninja like me have to be with a slow poke like him?!"

"Because," Iruak said "He has the highest grades next to Akane's. And you have the worst."

Everyone laughed at that.

Sasuke glared at Naruto "Just don't get in my way loser."

Naruto was about to reply when I set a comforting hand on his shoulder "Don't waste your breath Naruto. He's not worth it."

He sat back down and scowled as I tried to lift his spirits.

"Ok class your dissmissed

"Hey Naruto wamma come eat with me?" I asked him.

He hesitated "I'm gonna go eat with Sakura-chan. Maybe some other time!" And with that he ran off.

I sighed and grabbed my bag which held my lumch and headed outside. Well _was_ heading outside until I got a tap on the shoulder.

"Wannna eat lunch with us?" Kiba asked as Akamaru peeaked down at me.

I looked behind them where Shino and Hinata stood "Sure!"

We walked outside and sat under the big saksura tree in front of the academy.

I sat and listined to Kiba talk, just rambling on about random things not caring if we were listening or not. Once and awhile I would add in a sarcastic remark or a general opinion. After awhile Hinata joined in, feeling a little more comfortable with us but Shino stayed silent.

We finished and headed back inside where the rest of the class awaited thair new sensei.

**•°○●•°○●•°○●°•**

Ug where is he? All the others met their sensei hours ago!" Naruto whined

I sat srossed legged on a desk, watching Naruto pace the room "Calm down Naruto. He's a Jounin, I bet he has a good reason for being late."

He stopped pacing, getting an evil look on his face. He checked the hall before putting an eraser between the door frame and the door.

"Naruto he's a jounin! He's not gonna fall for that!" Sakura shouted.

Suddenly a silver head stuck their head into the room, the eraser falling on their head. Naruto burst out laughing as Sakura apologized. Sasuke sat there, unfazed as I stared at the ninja confused.

"Kakashi?" He looked up at the sound of his name

"Ah Akane haven't seen you in awhile. You've gotten a lot bigger over the past few years." He answered with a closed eye smile.

I nodded with a teasing smirk "And you seem to be the same. Still reading those pervy books?"

He laughed nervously "Lets talk on the roof." He said to all of us as we started our way up the stairs.

"Ok so how about we introduce ourselves?"

"How sensei?" Sakura asked

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future."

"How about you go first sensei."

"Ok," Kakashi said " Im Hatake, Kakashi. I have no intention on telling you my likes an dislikes."

At that we all sweat dropped.

"I have a few hobbies... and dreams for the future? Hm... never thought about it."

"All we learned is his name..." Sakaura mumbled looking dejected.

"Ok blondy your turn." He said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto sat up straighter and grinned "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! I like cupped ramen. And I especially like the ramen that Iruka-sensei buys me at the Ichiraku ramen stand. I hate the three minuets that I have to wait after I put the hot water in. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramens and comparing them. and my dream is to... BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE! Then everyone in the village will _have_ to respect me!"

I smiled, this kid wanted nothing more than to be noticed and respected.

Kakashi nodded and said "Next."

Sakaura too the hint that he was talking to hear and spoke up "Im Haruno, Sakaura! I like.. well the person I like..." I sweatdropped as she giggled casting a glance at Sasuke. "Well my hobby is... *giggle* and my dream..." She took another glance at Sasuke and squealed.

I face palmed, could this girl be any more unfocused?

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked looking exasperated

"NARUTO!" She exclaimed glaring at Naruto. I quietly comforted the boy as Kakashi told Sasuke to go.

"My names Uchiha, Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and I don't particularly like anything. My hobbies are none of you concern as for my dream... its is not a dream fo I will make it a reality. I plan on restoring my clan and killing a certain... someone."

I shivered, he was so serious... I mean if my brother killed my whole clan I would be to be honest he's a little scary. I looked to naruto and Sakaura, Naruto looked horrified most likely thinking he was the certain someone he wanted to kill while Sakaura seemed a little discouraged. Probably from the 'I don't like anything' line.

Kakashi nodded seeming deep in thought. He motioned for me to go and I nervously twiddled my thumbs.

"Um my names Takashi, Akane. I like singing, hanging out with friends and improving on things I'm bad at. I dislike... um maybe being alone? I'm not sure... Anyway my hobbies are training most of the time with my summonings, reading, and meditating. My dreams for the future is to become head ANUB."

Kakashi cleared his throat "Ok well meet up at the training grounds in the morning. And I wouldn't eat if you don't like throwing up." With that he dissappeared.

I turned to the rest "I'll see you all soon!" I walked to the edge, gathering chakra in my feet so the landing won't hurt and jumped. Naruto looked down waving enthusiastically at me as I walked away and I waved lightly back.

__'Ok Akane. Your going to make friends tomorrow. So it's time to open up a little.'__My conscious said as I made my wak back home, determined to make friends in the morning.

****Ok well next chapter will be more interesting because I'll make her less shy and a little more like the 12 yr old she is. I hope you like it! Um I wasn't expecting so many reads... but thanks! I'm gonna be really busy so idk when I'll have the next chapter ready and posted sooo... yeah! Just write some reviews on what ya think of the story! Thanks!****

****Read on my friends.****

****~ Kiya****


	3. Chapter 3- The Bell Test!

****||My Ninja Way||****

****Chapter 3: The Bell Test!****

"Akane..."

I groned rolling over and cuddling against my warm bed.

"Akane. Hey I've got a present and some food ready."

I turned over and opened an eye "Kai...?"

"Hey kiddo." Kai said with a smile on his face

I shot up and hugged him "Your back! And early!"

He laughed "Yep. We finished sooner than expected. Oh Akira said hi."

I giggled "Tell her I said I wish to see her soon. Oh oh oh! You wanna see what I got from mom and dad for a graduation gift?"

He nodded and I quickly bit my thumb and summoned Aki.

She appeared with a poof "Hello master Akane!"

"Hello Aki!" I said petring the small wolf "This is my brother Kai. Kind of ironic how your guys names are the same letters."

My brother sweat dropped and asked if I wanted to see what he got me. I nodded and dissmissed Aki then we raced down the stairs.

"Morning kids." Mom said as we ran through the kitchen, where she stood making eggs and bacon.

"Morning mother" We said in unison as I jumped in victory "I made it here first!"

Kai rolled his eyes "Whatever. Here."

I took the strange object. It was a sword. I admired the intricate design on the sheath, slowly scanning the handle. I drew the sword to find a stunning black blade the faded to red the further it got to the tip.

"I love it!" I sheathed the weapon and gave my brother a hug.

We ate breakfast, chatting about the weeks events. I finished and said bye to each of them and strapped my katana to my back. After I made sure I had everything I said my last goodbye and headed out the door

**•****°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●°•**

"Hey guys..." I trailed off only seeing Sasuke there.

He looked over "Hn."

I scowled a little and sat down at the base of a tree. _'What an ass.'_ I thought but kept cool "Um hi..."

He observed me for a moment. Looki g me up and down but not in _that_ way. He seemed to think I wasn't too bad because he replied with a simple "Hello."

We sat in an awkward silence until Mr. Energetic showed.

I grinned and waved him over "Hey Naruto-kun!"

His eyes lit up "Akane-chan!" He ran over and gave me a hug.

I laughed with a light blush on my cheeks "Haha Naruto you can let go now."

He quickly let go, embarrassed "Hehe sorry. I'm just super excited for today! BELIEVE IT!"

I laughed "I believe it. Hey you wanna see what I learned to do the other day?"

Naruto nodded quickly and sat on the ground. I felt as if someone was staring at us, telling me we had peaked Sasuke's intrest.

I bit my finger and formed the correct hand signs _'Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram,'_ I recited as I put in the correct amount of chakra and a small poof resounded throughout the area.

"Hello Akane-sama!"

I smiled down at the small dog "Hello Aki."

Naruto's eyes lit up "Thats awesome! Could you teach me?"

"No you dope you need a summoning scroll." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde.

I smiled "He's right Naruto. I'd need another summoning scroll which I dont have... Sorry."

He grinned "It's fine Akane-chan!"

I pulled my katana out of its sheath "I also got this from my onii-chan."

Naruto giddily observed the blade "Thats so cool Akane-chan!"

I smiled "Thanks Naruto!"

I gently slid the sword back into it's sheath on my back, grinning.

"Hey guys!"

I turned my head to see the pink headed kunoichi.

I smiled and waved a little "Hey Sakura."

Naruto's jumped up from his spot on the ground "Hey Sakura-chan!"

She ignored him, batying her eyelashes at Sasuke "Hey Sasuke."

I sighed, if we kept this up we'd get killed in a heart beat.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!"

I sighed _'___Come soon Kakashi-san'__

•°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●°•

I rested my head in my hands, it feeling like it was about to explode. After _t___wo hours__of these bakas arguing I'm just about at the end of my rope.

"NARUTO DONT TALK TO MY SASUKE LIKE THAT!"

"WHATS SO GREAT ABOUT HIM ANYWAY?"

"NARUTO YOUR JUST-"

I growled standing up and pulled out my katana. I threw it between the two and it got stuck in the tree behind them.

"If you two don't shut up I will slit your throats got it?"

The shivered and shared a frightened look "O-Okay..."

I took my sword and turned my back on them only to see Sasuke send me a greatful look before he slippped back into his stotic expresion.

I put the sword away and sat down back at the tree I was sitting at before.

A small __poof__resounded throughout the area "Hey guys."

_"YOUR LATE!"_

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Naruto and Sakura stared at the jounin skeptically.

I sighed rubbing my throbbing temples "Get on with it sensei."

He slipped the bag off of his shoulder and reached inside for a...

"Clock?"

"It's set for twelve 'o clock. The task is simple. All you have to do is take on of these " He pulled two bells from his pocket and dangled in in my face " before the bell rings."

Naruto grinned "Thats __easy__!"

Sakura frowned, catching that there was more "And what if we don't get a bell by lunch?"

"If you can't get one by the time the alarm rings you'll go without lunch-"

"_WHAT_?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison

"Ah ah ah! I didn't finish. __And__you will be tied to a post while I eat my lunch in front of you."

Sakura seemed deep in thought "But sensei theres only two bells, so only two of us will get them!"

"Exactly. Which means the two that don't will get tied to the tree stumps and will go without lunch."

That shrunk my self confidence in my abilities by about a ton.

The two seemed to be depressed as well.

"I expect you to come at me with the intent to kill. You may use weapons and shurikun. After all you will not be able to get the bells without comming at me with a intent to kill."

"But sensei those weapons are dangerous!"

"And you couldn't even dodge an eraser." Naruto added in a flat tone

I sighed "Naruto doubting a ninjas skill is just going to get you killed."

"Whatever! I _know_ I can beat him!"

"You know" Kakashi said "Class clowns are usually the weakest links, so you can safely avoid them. They always have the lowest scores, _loser._"

I could see the flare in the young shinobi's eyes as the teacher disregarded him.

"When I say 'start' we may begin."

That's when the blonde charged.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted

In the blink on in eye Kakashi was holding the kuni that Naruto still held to the back of his neck while the blonde nelt on the ground.

"Ah ah ah I haven't said start yet. But you came at me with the right intention." Kakashi pushed him to the ground as I quickly helped him up.

"On three. One."

We all pulled out weapons.

"Two."

We all got into ready positions.

"Three."

As soon as the words left his mouth I was off. I dashed into a tree and disguised my chakra, awaiting him to find me.

"Ninja must conceal their movements and hide effectively. " he said.

I searched for the other threes chakra, Sakara was under a bush a few meters away and Sasuke was in a tree across the feild. As for Naruto...

****~3rd Person POV~****

Naruto stood infront of his sensei with a confident smirk "You and me right now fare and square!"

The silver haired ninja looked up with a bored expression "You know compared to the rest your a little... weird."

An irk mark formed on the boy's head "THE ONLY THING WEIRD HERE IS YOUR HAIR CUT!"

Naruto charged at the man, his intention very clear but as he neared the jounin stuck a hand in his weapon pouch and the boy stopped.

"Shinobi battle techniques part one; Taijutsu... the physical part."

He pulled his hand out of his pocket revealing a book.

"What the-?!"

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"But! Why are you reading a book?!"

"To see what happens next of course. And becides with your weak attacks it wouldn't matter if I was reading a book or not."

With that Naruto charged forward, anger fueling his determination "I'M GOING TO DEMOLISH YOU!"

He threw multiple kicks and punches at the man but Kakashi blocked every single one of them, until he was crouched to the ground.

Naruto grinned "Now I've got ya!" Naruto then threw a punch but... he was gone.

"Do not let your enimies get behind you." With that Kakashi shouted "A thousand years of death" and proceeded to stick his fingers in Naruto's butt and launch him into the river.

A few minutes passed when suddenly two shurikun flew out of the water, flying twords Kakashi.

But they were stopped when they spun around the mans fingers, comming to a stop as they reached the base of his fingers

Naruto then crawled out of the water looking like a starving wet puppy.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi questioned "You know your going to fail if you dont get a bell by noon."

"I know I know you told us already!" He complained

"You know you look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage."

Naruto's stomach rumbled "Well you told us not to eeat breakfast this morning! How can I fight when I'm starving to death!"

A small chorus of stomachs rumbled. But one persons stomach didn't and her face just about turned as red as her hair, she forgot she wasn't supposed to eat.

Naruto gave an encouraging speech on how he was going to get a bell when suddenly seven clones came out of the water and ganged up on Kakashi.

The struggled for a few minutes when suddenly there was no more Kakashi, just a bunch of Naeuto clones.

Realizing that one of them had to be Kakashi thye started pounding each other while Kakashi sat in a tree, sweatdropping at the boy's antics.

Naruto made the clones dissappear, then realized it was only him.

A gleam caught the boys eye as he looked over at the trunk of a tree to see a bell. He grinned and rushed over only to get hung by the foot.

"Help! Help! Someone get me down from here!"

Kakashi appeared, picking up the bell "Think before you use a jutsu or you oponet might use it against you. Also if the bate is obvious don't take it."

"I get it already!"

"No you don't. You think you get it but you don't get it. Get it?"

Suddenly shurikun and kuni blasted from the tree and Kakashi was swept away by the attack.

But in a poof of smoke 'Kakashi' was replaced with a wooden log.

Minutes when by when suddenly a scream ripped through the air, making everyone nervous.

****~Akane's POV~****

I watched as Kakashi and Sasuke stood in silence, tension thick in the air. I debated weather to go cut down Naruto or go help Sakura.

I darted through tje trees and found the resting place of the pinkett.

I quiclky made the tiger hand sign and muttered release and she sat up.

"Sas-!"

I slapped a hand over her mouth, telling her to be quite "Sakura I can't fight Kakashi alone. I need help!"

She thought for a moment "I-I cant Akane... I'm technically useless I won't be much help."

I frowned "Sakura you shouldn't talk about yourself like that." But she just brushed me off and leaped away.

Not letting it get to me I appeared in a tree nearby to where I felt Kakashi-sensei's chakra.

He was standing in the middle of the field, nose deep in that book of his.

I made the correct hand signs for a genjutsu an put him under one.

See what makes my method of genjutsu different is I allow the person to see what they want to see. I don't torcher them or try to attack them, I let them do what they think is going to happen.

I quickly came up with a plan, my jutsu wasn't that strong to just the slightest nudge could startle him out of it and I knew I couldn't face him alone.

I set up some trip wire rigged to paper bombs and made some clones of myself.

I sat at the base of the tree panting, keeping up the genjutsu was taking a lot out of me and it didn't help that I summoned about ten clones. I instructed them to hide and I quickly popped a soldier pill into my mouth and undid the jutsu, smirking.

Kakashi's eye travled and landed on my body "So you decided to show up? And that little trick you did there was very good. I haven't thought about trying to use genjutsu like that."

My eyes widened as I let my guard down. Had he seen the whole thing? Does he know what I was planning.

He chuckled and looked back down at his book "I'll give you a minute to ready yourself."

I quickly pulled my katana out of it's sheath and held it in front of me, I was no good at ninjutsu and my taijutsu wasn't horrible but I was always better with a plan and a weapon for backup.

He stepped forwerd and I smirked but instantly it turned into a frown as he mad it painfully obvious that he knew the trip wire was there.

I slowly began to grow nervous, I was no good at hand-to-hand combat. I was trained in weapons and genjutsu, two long distance attack methods. So as he neared all I could do is hope he wouldn't go to hard on me.

Oh boy was I wrong.

He appeared behind me and pushed me forward just enough to stumble. I whipped around and jumped away observing him. But it was no use he was a blank slate.

Giving up on him making the first _actual _move I ran at him and sliced him with my sword only to see two logs land on the ground.

I growled and whipped aroumd in just enough time to block the shurikun that surely would have impaled themselves into my scull.

I threw a few senbon hoping to hit some vital points only for him to block them like nothing. This went on for what felt like forever until he dissappeared once again.

Suddenly there was a searing pain in my left hand where I held my sword. I dropped it and looked at my hand where I saw a kuni sticking out of it. I quickly toom it out wincing in the process and tried to focus back at the problem at hand. But it was to hard.

I had about a quarter of the amount of chakra I startedwith and bloob was poring out of my hand along with a small trickle comming out of small cuts I didn't even know I had.

__**Briiiiinnngggg!**__

Just as I was about to collapse a body was there, holding me up. I looked up to find the silver haired jounin smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about that I just needed to stall long enough for the bell to ring."

A huge wave of disappointment and failure washed over me as I relized he played my the whole time.

**•****°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●°•**

__Grrrrrrowwlll__

"Stomachs growling huh?"

Slience.

"About this excersise I've decided not to send you back to the academy."

I grinned and the rest seemed surprised.

"Huh? I passed?" Sakura said seeming dumbfounded "All I did was feint and fall over."

Sakura and Naruto cheared.

"That means all four of us... all four of us..." Naruto stuttered

"Yes that means all four of you are being droppedfrom the program. Permanently."

That shut us up.

"DROP US FROM THE PROGRAM?!" Naruto shouted "YOU SAID IF WE DIDN'T GET THE BELLS WE WOULD BE SENT BACK TO THE ACADEMY! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids, like brats."

With that Sasuke launched himself at Kakashi.

Suddenly Kakashi was sitting on top of Sasuke, squishing his face knto the dirt with his foot.

"LET GO OF MY SASUKE YOU CAN'T JUST STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME KIND OF BUG!"

Kakashi looked up a glare obvious on his features "You don't know what it _means_ to be ninja. You think its all a game don't you? Why do you think we put you on squads?"

No answer.

"Think about it!"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHY! WE DIDN'T MAKE THE RULES!" Naruto shouted

"It's so basic! Teamwork!"

I felt like a total moron! We learned this in class! I ducked my head in shame.

"You know if all four of you came at me you may have been able to get the bells. To late now."

I frowned "But theres only two bells! Even if we did get the bells there would be group conflict on who would get one!"

"Exactly. I pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could put the squad before yourself! But you... Sakura!"

She jumped a little.

"You obsessed over Sasuke who was gone and didn't even lift a finger to help Naruto who was right in front of you!"

She frowned, dissapointed in herself.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own, __everything___!_"

Naruto looked away, ashamed.

"Sasuke! You thought everyone was so far beneath you that they were worthless. Arrogance."

He glared at the ground.

"And Akane! Though you tried to ask for help you lacked self confidence in yourself, leading to your down fall!"

I winced, maybe I should work on that.

"Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course everyone having their own abilities but teamwork is the most essential thing on a mission. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this could lead to failure and __death__. For example" Kakashi whipped out a kuni, holding it to Sasuke's neck "__Sakura___! _Kill Naruto __now __or Sasuke __dies!__Akane! If she _f___ail'___s _kill them __both__and Sasuke will live!"

We all froze. Naruto started freaking out as Sakura and I stared at sensei in shock.

"That's what happens on a mission" he said in a grave voice and he took away the kuni and started to get up.

We all sighed in relief.

"Someone is taken hostage and someone ends up dead. On every mission you life is on the line."

Kakashi walked over to the K.I.A stone and I had to choke back a sob.

"Did you look at this stone amd the names that are ingraved on it? They are all ninja and are heros in this village..."

"THATS IT THATS IT THATS IT! I decided _I'm_ gonna have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not gonna live and die for nothing! I'm gonna be a hero! BELIEVE IT!"

Tears started to well in my eyes.

"There all a special kind of hero..."

"Oh! What kind of hero!"

No one spoke. One by one tears started making their way down my face.

"Well?"

"Their all... K.I.A." Kakashi answered

"Ohhhh! That sounds real cool!"

"Naruto you idiot!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face as I rushed over to the place my family's name was engraved. I fell to the ground as I trased the names of my family "D-Do you even k-know what K.I.A means?"

"No..."

I leaned my head to the stone "It means killed in action. They all died!" My face wipped around to flare at the blonde and boy did he look guilty.

"This is a memorial stone" Kakashi said comming to place a comforting hand on my shoulder "The names of some of my closest friends are on hear."

I looked up at him with the broken eyes I so often hid and knew he understood my pain.

The silence was almost unnerving.

"Alright I'm gonna give you one more chance. But its going to be _much _harder. You'll have three hours to get a bell, eat lunch now to build up you strength. Only Naruto doesn't get any. That's his punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat all by himself. If anyone gives him any, they fail. I make the rules and you follow them. _Got it?_"

We all nodded and he dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

•**°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●•°○●°•**

__Grrrrrrowwlll__

I looked over at Naruto concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Really! I could go __days__without food!"__Grrooooowwll__

I sighed and walked over to him, holding out a bit of sushi "Here."

"B-B-But Akane-chan you'll fail if you feed me!"

I smiled "I would want you to pass even if I fail. I don't want you to have to go back to the academy. Becides I uh... I kinda forgot sensei told us not to eat and I uh... well... I ate."

Naruto gladly took a bite of my food, savouring the taste of food.

"Akane! Sensei told us not to feed him!" Sakura shouted

Then Sasuke was by my side, feading him as well "Well sensei isn't here and we need to get the bells. If he's hungry he's weak and ineffective, jeopardising the mission."

Sakura sighed and folllwed our lead, giving Naruto some of her food and saying she was on a diet.

Suddenly rhere was a strong torrent of wind as a pissed looking Kakashi appeared "You! You broke the rules and I hope you ready for the punishment! Any last words?" He started doing hand signs as thunder sclouds rolled in the occasional flash of lightning.

"But you said..."

"Yes?"

"BUT YOU SAID THERE WERE FOUR OF US AND... Sakura and Akane and Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off looking for help.

"We're all on this squad and we're all in this together!" I shouted confidently

"Yeah thats right! We all gave our lunches to him because the four of us are one!" Sakura shouted

"The four of you are one? That's your excuse?"

We all stood our ground.

He gave us a closed eyes smile "You pass."

"__Huh___?_"

"You. Pass."

"What do you mean we pass?" Sakura asked

"Your the first squad thats ever succeeded. All the other squads listined to me, falling into my every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, thats true. But those who abandon their friends are worse then scum."

Naruto sniffed "Ya know he's pretty cool."

"All of you pass! Team seven starts is first mission tomorrow!"

"Yes!" I jumped in the air fist pumping.

"Lets go home."

Everyone started walking off and I quickly cut the rope off of Naruto, sprinting home to tell Kai about the eventful day.

****Wow very long chapter! Sorry for the slow update I'm rewatching episodes so I can write the chapters better. Ya know I've never put so much effort into a story so I really hope what I have in stock turns out good! Leave some feed back on how the story is! I always enjoy reading what you guys have to say!****

****Love****

****~ Kiya****


End file.
